narniarpgfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:InSpeck
Any messages for me can be posted under. Welcome Hi, welcome to Narnia Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:InSpeck page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Green Fairy (Talk) 22:15, April 25, 2011 I would be glad to accept help, I'm at loss of ideas. I mainly just worked on the wiki design, but nothing else. Lucy the Valiant 22:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) And I just agreed with her. :) Go look at the message I left back and you'll see my new problem. Anyway, if you want to join, go ahead and create you character. Human, animal, it's all fine! Lucy the Valiant 22:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree, we should wait until we have everything figured out. Lucy the Valiant 22:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) yeah, they look awsome :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:52, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll make it quick :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I set up my page: Redtail. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Love your character, Leyka. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool :) I came up with the name Redtail for Redtail after reading the series, Warrior Cats and seeing the name, and randomly, a fox popped into my head and she's like my little signature imaginative character i've had for a year :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, InSpeck, maybe for the main page, we could put about the site, like how you can creatre any narnia species of creature? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) awsome :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, InSpeck. Saw that you were online :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) No one except Lucy the Valiant aka *Luna Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) kk welcome :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Not that I know of. Lucy and I have chatted about the pages we should do and ect but no other pages except our character pages have been made Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, InSpeck, there's a roleplay area at the Lantern Waste page-can Redtail and Lekya meet for the first time there? :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay :) I just made a post. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:42, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I have posted. :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 21:57, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I've posted, and btw, redtail's a fox not a wolf, but i get it if you're having leyka and the others think of her as a wolf. :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm starting to like Axel :) And Leyka's awsome :) I have posted yet again :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:23, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I've posted! I love Leyka :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:32, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Posted :) Family yalk with Redtail and Leyka :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:42, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I've posted :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 22:53, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I've posted again-if me continuing to message you when I post is getting a bit annoying, I'll stop, since I'm just messaging you everytime I post. If it is annoying, dont hesitate to tell me. :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 23:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 23:08, April 27, 2011 (UTC) kk bye :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 23:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, InSpeck. Lucy messaged me and said that it would be fine to make pages for families but no exactly packs-like, Leyka's Den, and Redtail's Den ect. :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) Oh, I didn't see that until now! :) I'll post and then maybe we could make the page like for Leyka's Den and Redtail's Den ect to make the roleplay a bit easier. like when redtail goes to leykas den to meet his family and the same with Leyka to Redtail's den. I could start my page if you'd like :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) kk :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) kk see ya! :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) Kk, I made Redtail's Den. :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) I like how you set up Leyka's Burrow :) Do you want to start roleplaying or...? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 14:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) The pictures of Leyka's family are actually reallt cute-I love ferrets. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I posted in Redtail's Den, should I post in Leyka's Burrow for Redtail leading Robin and the Cubs there? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC) kk-i posted there. I had it so that only Robin and Redtail came-really the only mature ones.When/if Leyka and friends come to visit Redtail's den, he could meet the cubs there. :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 16:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I posted and btw when your posting, you keep using the redtail sig template instead of leyka's. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 16:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) posted :) And Robin's scaring me, lol :P RedtailTheFox (Talk) 16:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I posted-Okay...Robin=O-o. XD RedtailTheFox (Talk) 17:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Posted-sorry for not posting quick enough-my internet hates me today :P RedtailTheFox (Talk) 17:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) posted :) Should we move the roleplay now to Redtail's Den? RedtailTheFox (Talk) 17:48, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I posted at Redtail's Den :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 18:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Posted! :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 19:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Posted yet again :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 19:36, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Posted-Sorry it took me so long-I was creating an article on Villians Wiki. :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 20:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I posted :) And I have a plan in the future for Robin...involving wolves..and betrayal... hehehehe ;) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 20:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Posted! Poor Redtail!. :P RedtailTheFox (Talk) 20:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) posted :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 20:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) posted-go Bowen! :D RedtailTheFox (Talk) 21:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) kk chat with you whenever :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 21:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Wolf Pack Should we make a page, like, Wolf Pack, for the wolf pack that conflicts both our characters? Like, have members of the pack and their history, ect., you roleplay two i roleplay two for a four or more wolf pack ect? Cause Wolves have a big and dangerous role in narnia. InSpeck, do you mind heading on over to my wikia (Warrior Cats) and see the messages between me, Weirdo Guy, and Lupin fan1? :( "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 16:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright; thank you. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 16:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, entierly correct. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 16:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC) WG and Lupin stopped messaging eachother (i think) and, Lupin only wanted me to tell you so you'd know. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 17:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so. Since he stopped messages Lupin, he's probably, I think, hanging around wiki or just logging off. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 17:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 17:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC)